radulphusinformaticafandomcom-20200214-history
Optische Media (Khalil, Justin, Isay)
Optische Media ''Wat is het optische media in het algemeen? '' Het optische media zijn opslagmedia waarvan de inhoud in digitale vorm en die worden geschreven en gelezen door een laser.Deze "opslag media" komt vaak in de vorm van een Compact Disk (CD). 'Geschiedenis van het Compact Disc (Optische Opslagmedia ;CD)' De Optische Schijf ( optische opslag media) werd uitgevonden in 1958(Eerste generatie van het compact disc). In 1961 en 1969, David Paul Gregg registreerde een patent voor de analoge optische schijf voor video-opname. Deze vorm van optische schijf was een zeer vroege vorm van de DVD-US Patent.Het is van bijzonder belang dat de Amerikaanse Patent, in 1989 opgericht, uitgegeven 1990, gegenereerd royalty-inkomsten voor Pioneer Corporation tot 2007, toen omsingelende de''' CD, DVD en Blu-ray Disc-systemen'. In de vroege jaren 1960, de Music Corporation of America kocht Gregg's patenten en zijn bedrijf, Gauss Electrophysics. '''De tweede generatie', in Nederland in 1969, Philips Research natuurkundigen hun eerste optische beeldplaat(dus het CD) experimenten begon bij Eindhoven. In 1975, Philips en MCA begonnen om samen te werken, en in 1978, commercieel veel te laat, ze presenteerden hun langverwachte Laserdisc in Atlanta. MCA leverde de schijven en Philips de spelers.De presentatie was een technische en commerciële mislukking en de Philips / MCA samenwerking beëindigd. In Japan en de Verenigde Staten, Pioneer erin geslaagd met de beeldplaat tot de komst van de DVD. In 1979, Philips en Sony, in een consortium, met succes de audio-cd in 1983 gemaakt. In het midden van de jaren 1990, een consortium van fabrikanten ontwikkelde de tweede generatie van de optische schijf, de DVD. ' De derde generatie' optische schijf werd ontwikkeld in 2000-2006, en werd geïntroduceerd als Blu-ray Disc. Ontwikkeld door de Blu-ray Disc Association (BDA), een groep van 's werelds leidende consumentenelektronica, personal computer en media fabrikanten (waaronder Apple, Dell, Hitachi, HP, JVC, LG, Mitsubishi, Panasonic, Pioneer, Philips, Samsung, Sharp, Sony, TDK en Thomson). Het formaat werd ontwikkeld om de opname, herschrijven en afspelen van high-definition video (HD), evenals het opslaan van grote hoeveelheden data mogelijk te maken. Het formaat biedt meer dan vijf keer de opslagcapaciteit van de traditionele dvd's en kan tot 25 GB op een single-layer-schijf en 50 GB op een dual-layer disc. Deze extra capaciteit in combinatie met het gebruik van geavanceerde video-en audio-codecs biedt de consument een ongeëvenaarde HD-ervaring. 'Kenmerken van de Optische opslag media (CD)' Een CD is gemaakt van 1,2 mm dik, polycarbonaat plastic en weegt 15-20 gram. Vanuit het centrum naar buiten, componenten zijn:. Het centrum spindel gat (15 mm), de eerste overgangsgebied (klemring ), de klem-gebied (stapelen ring), de tweede-overgangsgebied (spiegel band), het programma (data) gebied, en de''' velg'. Het binnenste programma gebied beslaat een straal van 25 tot 58 mm Een dun laagje aluminium of, meer zelden, is goud aangebracht op het oppervlak waardoor het reflecterend. Het metaal wordt beschermd door een film van lak normaal gesproken direct draaien gecoat op de reflecterende laag. Het label is afgedrukt op de laklaag, meestal door zeefdruk of offset. CD data worden opgeslagen als een reeks van ''kleine inkepingen bekend als "pits", gecodeerd in een spiraalvormig spoor gegoten in de top van de polycarbonaat laag. De gebieden tussen de pits staan bekend als "land".'' ( Voor meer informatie bekijk het onderdeel van het " Materiaal van de Optische Opslagmedia" )'' Elke put is ongeveer 100 nm diep en 500 nm breed, en varieert van 850 nm tot 3,5 micrometer in lengte. De afstand tussen de tracks, het veld, is 1,6 micrometer. Scannen'' snelheid'' is 1,2-1,4 m / s (constante lineaire snelheid) - overeenkomt met ongeveer 500 RPM aan de binnenkant van de schijf, en ongeveer 200 rpm op de buitenrand. Het programma gebied is 86,05 cm ² en de lengte van de opneembare spiraal is (86,05 cm2 / 1,6 micrometer) = 5.38 km. Met een scansnelheid van 1,2 m / s, de speelduur is 74 minuten, of 650 MB aan gegevens op een CD-ROM. Een schijf met gegevens iets meer dicht op elkaar gepakt wordt getolereerd door de meeste spelers (hoewel sommige oude falen). Met behulp van een lineaire snelheid van 1,2 m / s en een track pitch van 1,5 urn levert een speeltijd van 80 minuten, of een data-capaciteit van 700 MB. Nog hogere capaciteiten op niet-standaard schijven (maximaal 99 minuten) zijn verkrijgbaar minstens zo recordables, maar over het algemeen hoe strakker de tracks worden gedrukt, hoe slechter de compatibiliteit. Een cd wordt gelezen door zich te richten een 780 nm golflengte (nabij-infrarood) halfgeleider laser ''door de ''bodem van het polycarbonaat laag.'' De verandering in hoogte tussen pits en lands resulteert in een verschil in de manier waarop het licht wordt gereflecteerd''. Door het meten van de intensiteit te veranderen met een fotodiode, kunnen de gegevens worden gelezen van de schijf''.(Voor meer informatie kijk naar de volgende onderdeel "Werking van Optische opslag media ; CD")'' CD's zijn gevoelig voor beschadiging van zowel normaal gebruik en blootstelling van het milieu. Pits staan veel dichter bij het label van een schijf, waardoor fouten en verontreinigingen op de duidelijke kant onscherpe tijdens het afspelen. Bijgevolg, cd's hebben meer kans om schade op het etiket zijde van de schijf lijden. Krassen op de heldere kant kan worden gerepareerd te hervullen met de soortgelijke refractie plastic, of door zorgvuldig polijsten. Werking van de Optisch opslag media(CD) : '' Een optische gegevensdrager'' ook wel optische disk genoemd is een informatiedrager waarin de informatie is opgeslagen in de vorm van putjes die uitgelezen kunnen worden met een lichtbundel, zoals een rode of blauwe laser. Informatie wordt opgeslagen in een laag onder een coating die putjes bevatten. Deze putjes worden gelezen met behulp van een laser en een lens. Wanneer je het oppervlak van een cd onder een microscoop bekijkt, zie je één lang spoor van ontelbaar veel putjes en bultjes(pits and lands). Als je een cd in een cd-speler beluistert, scant een precisielaser over dit spoor heen. Als de straal van de laser over een bultje (een vlak deel, of lands) heengaat, wordt het licht naar een sensor teruggekaatst en wordt het getal 1 genoteerd. Gaat de laser over een kuiltje (pitts) heen, dan wordt de straal niet helemaal weerkaatst en wordt er een 0 geregistreerd. De digitale code van nullen en énen die zo ontstaat wordt doorgestuurd en door een processor omgezet in geluid. Wanneer muziek digitaal is opgenomen is het geluid gesampled en wordt digitaal voorgesteld door een reeks getallen die de golfhoogte van het bronsignaal geven na de meting. Er zijn duizenden van deze getallen nodig om slechts een klein geluid te geven. Deze getallen zijn veranderd in binaire getallen en opgeslagen in de vorm van kleine microscopisch putten (pitts) en gelijke delen (lands genoemd) op de oppervlakte van de CD. Tijdens het afspelen reflecteerd de CD-speler zijn laserlichtstraal terug van het CD-schijfje met verschillende tijdsverlopen als het gevolg van deze pitts of lands. Het duurt langer om een reflectie van een pitt terug op te vangen dan van een land omdat de afstand van een pitt groter is dan de afstand van een land tot het begin van de laserstraal. Men werkt hier natuurlijk met astronomisch kleine afstanden maar er is tog een verschil. Deze binaire getallen worden terug gecodeerd en geconverteerd naar een variabel electrisch signaal dat daarna versterkt wordt en afgespeeld kan worden. Verschil van werking tussen CD en DVD : Wat is het verschil tussen een CD en een DVD? Een DVD en een CD lijken van buiten veel op elkaar, maar op microscopisch vlak zijn ze helemaal anders. De pitts en lands op een DVD-disc zijn veel kleiner dan die van een normale CD en ze staan ook dichter bij elkaar. Er kan meer informatie op een DVD omdat de grootte van elk pitt fysiek kleiner is dan de grootte van een pitt of land op een normale CD. Door deze fysieke verandering moet ook de laserstraal kleiner zijn. Een laserstraal die CD's uitleest is rood en heeft een langere en grotere golflengte, hierdoor is de straal groter. DVD's hebben iets preciezers nodig zodat ze uitgelezen kunnen worden. Een blauwe laserstraal wordt gebruikt voor DVD's. De blauwe straal heeft een golflengte en grootte die kleiner is dan die een rode straal. 'Werking van de CD-speler (CD-rom) en DVD-speler:' CD-speler (CD-rom): Een optische schijf is een elektronisch apparaat voor het lezen en beschrijven van optische gegevensdragers, zoals cd’s en dvd’s. Het wordt optisch genoemd, omdat het licht van een laser het oppervlak van een optische gegevensdrager aftast en de oppervlaktestructuur leest of bij het branden aanbrengt. Een voorbeeld van een optische schijf is het cd-rom-station in de pc. Omdat de laser de schijf niet aanraakt , krijgt de schijf geen slijtage. Toch moet men cd’s goed bewaren, doordat krassen, vetplekken en stof het licht kunnen opvangen en afbuigen. Dit probleem heeft men opgelost door een CIRC pariteitcontrole toe te voegen op de CD. De cd-romspelers van tegenwoordig lezen de gegevens aan een constante snelheid, waardoor de disc sneller zal draaien bij het lezen aan de buitenzijde dan aan de binnenzijde. Bij een CD-rom wordt net als bij de cd informatie in de vorm van kuiltjes en bultjes omgezet in een digitale code. Alleen kan deze code nu niet alleen omgezet worden in geluid, maar ook in andere informatie, zoals tekstbestanden, beeld of computerspelletjes. thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Hoe een CD ROM werkt. 'DVD-speler:' Ook de DVD werkt volgens hetzelfde principe als de cd en de cd-rom. Op een DVD kan geluid, beeld en andere informatie worden opgeslagen. Ook heeft een DVD veel meer opslagruimte dan de cd of de cd-rom. Om ervoor te zorgen dat de laser kuiltjes en bultjes nog van elkaar kan onderscheiden, moeten ze niet te klein zijn. De laser in een cd-speler kan bultjes alleen onderscheiden als ze langer zijn dan 880 nanometer (een nanometer is een miljoenste van een meter). De laser in een dvd-speler kan bultjes onderscheiden die 400 nanometer lang zijn. Bovendien kunnen de sporen in de spiraal van een dvd op 740 nanometer naast elkaar lopen, terwijl die afstand op een cd ruim twee keer zo groot is. Hierdoor past er op een dvd ongeveer 4,5 keer zoveel informatie als op een cd. Nog een vergroting van de opslagruimte komt door de zogenaamde double-layered en double-sided dvd’s. Hierbij kan nog eens twee keer zoveel informatie worden opgeslagen door nog een laag sporen in de dvd of een dvd die aan twee kanten afspeelbaar is. Nano.gif inf1.png inf2.jpg inf3.jpg Werking.gif 'Materiaal van een Compact Disk (CD's).' Een CD is een vrij eenvoudig stukje plastic die ongeveer 1,2 mm dik is. Het grootste deel van een CD bestaat uit polycarbonaat plastic. Zodra het stuk van polycarbonaat is gevormd wordt er een dunne reflecterende aluminium laag op de schijf geperst. Daarna wordt een dunne acryl laag over de aluminium gespoten om het te beschermen. De arcyl is ongeveer 0.002 mm dik. Het label wordt daarna op het acryl afgedrukt. 'Materiaal van Digital Video Disk (DVD's)' DVD's zijn van dezelfde diameter en dikte als cd's, en ze zijn gemaakt met een aantal van dezelfde materialen en productiemethoden. Net als op een CD is de informatie op een DVD opgeslagen in de vorm van putjes en bultjes op de verschillende sporen. Een DVD is samengesteld uit meerdere lagen kunststof. Elke laag wordt gemaakt door polycarbonaat plastic. Nadat de stukken van polycarbonaat gevormd worden , wordt een dunne reflecterende laag op de schijf geperst. Aluminium wordt achter de binnenste lagen gebruikt en er wordt een half-(semi) reflecterende goudlaag voor de buitenste lagen gebruikt, waardoor de laser de buitenste en op de binnenste lagen kan lezen. Nadat alle lagen worden gemaakt, wordt elk bedekt met lak, samengeperst en uitgehard onder infrarood licht. Voor enkelzijdige DVD’s wordt het label op de nietgebruikte kant gedrukt. Dubbelzijdige DVD’s wordt er geen label op het leesbaar gedeeltegedrukt , maar wel op dat klein beetje plastiek in het midden. Tegenwoordig kan men hiermee 4 verschillende soorten DVD's maken: ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ 'Verschil tussen DVD+R(W) en DVD-R(W).' Er is heel weinig verschil tussen deze twee formaten. Het verschil is technisch. Ze zijn door twee verschillende groepen fabrikanten ontwikkeld.DVD-R was er het eerst en DVD+R kwam later. DVD-R discs doen het bijna op alle dvd spelers. Voor de DVD+R is dit percentage lager. Echter moet je nu niet denken, dat je DVD+R, niet kan afspelen. Dit geldt eigenlijk enkel voor de echt oude dvdspelers. DVD-R: (ontwikkeld door Pioneer) Voordelen: - Percentage van het aantal dvdspelers, die dit formaat ondersteunt is hoog. Nadelen: - Loopt technisch achter in vergelijing met DVD+R. DVD+R: (ontwikkeld door Philips, Sony en HP) Voordelen: - Technisch beter dan DVD-R, hogere brandsnelheden en nauwkeuriger. - kortere lead-in en lead-out tijden. - Bij DVD+RW direct video-editen vanaf disc mogelijk. Nadelen: - Ondersteund door iets minder (vooral oudere) DVDspelers dan DVD-R.﻿ thumb|left|302px|Het verschil tussen DVD-R DVD+R Category:Optische Media Category:Compact Disc Category:CD Category:Pitts and Lands Category:DVD Category:Optische Opslag Media Category:Polycarbonaat plastic Category:Geschiedenis van de CD Category:Kenmerken van het CD Category:Materiaal van een Compact Disk